


Not Your Usual Traditions

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amigurumi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Tobio shocks his teammates with some traditions he and his family used to do when they gathered.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Original Character(s)
Series: Days of December [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Not Your Usual Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> kinara/CARDS/TRADITIONS

Yet again, he was chewing on his chewelry. He really needed to get more candy-what happened to his bag of Jolly Ranchers? He dug through his school bag, hoping to find at least one.

Hinata groaned, slumping over onto Yamaguchi's lap. The taller teen didn't look away from his homework. The ginger made another noise then shot up, almost headbutting Yamaguchi who yelped in surprise.

"Oops, sorry, Guchi!" Casting him a sheepish grin, he turned to the others. "Hey-!"

"No." Tobio snorted at how fast Tsukishima shot him down. "Finish your homework."

"Five minutes!" Hinata pleaded and clasped his hands. "Please!"

"Please!" Tanaka and Noya joined in from the other side of the living room. "Please! Please! Please!"

Sawamura groaned, quick to realize he lost both Sugawara and Azumane as they looked to the pleading trio. Tobio chuckled at the stink eye Ennoshita was giving to the two second years, Tsukishima doing the same to Hinata.

"I'll make some more hot chocolate," Tobio offered as he stood. Maybe he would find Jolly Ranchers in the kitchen-wait, didn't Shiyumi have the bag last? Or was that Kiyora?

"I'll help," Narita offered, sliding to stand and collect cups with Tobio.

Tobio nodded as he held the tray, waiting for him to stack the mugs on before stepping towards the kitchen. It was a good thing he was closest. He didn't want to try stepping over anyone with a bunch of glass mugs, that was a disaster waiting to happen.

Shimizu greeted them from the table between Yachi and Kiyora as Narita started on the hot chocolate and Tobio set out the mugs and checked the girls' mugs. Just like the boys, they needed refills only of tea. He checked the still warm kettle and refilled the mugs. They thanked him absently as they poured over the tablet drawings Kiyora had drawn for their current game project. The drawings looked nice, sufficiently scary while remaining in an indie pixel horror style. He told her so and she flashed him a grin.

The hot chocolate was done pretty quickly and Narita carried the whip cream, sprinkles, and marshmallows into the living room to put on the bigger coffee table.

"Hey, Yamayama-kun, you said you were part Korean, right?" Hinata peered at him with wide eyes.

"And Chinese. Why?" Tobio frowned as he wiggled in place. The ginger was so weird. He concentrated on adding whip cream and marshmallows to his, forgoing the sprinkles this time.

"What are some traditions you guys do?" That caught the rest of the team's attention and Tobio stopped himself from sighing. Why did they keep asking about him? He barely knew things about them-and their favorite foods didn't count, that was too easy when they argued over the group chat about it.

"Handmade cards. You know the paper I gave Yachi? We make cards out of that and send it to each other."

"That's Korean," Tsukishima- _ Crappy _ shima noted. "Do you have any Chinese traditions?"

"What about Japanese?" Noya wiggled closer to Tobio, earning a side eye.

"It's not really Christmas since it's in late January or early February, but we usually watch the Lunar New Year parades online together. Same with the firework shows. Japanese… between making homemade fried chicken over Skype, we usually watch Disney movies and do volunteer work at local hospitals."

"Volunteer work?" They echoed, shocked. Sugawara rallied quickly. "What kind?"

"I visit the children's ward with toys for the kids. Jiwoo-hyung does a charity stream. Hyeonju-noona and her friends have ice skating competitions to raise money. Jieun-imo takes tourists out on her boat-dad’s been helping her with that recently. Yeonghui-halmeoni and Qiang-zufu make wooden toys and ornaments and sell them, giving the proceedings to the local orphanage in Pohang. Mom’s started on setting up gaming tournaments for the recent typhoon in the Philippines.” He thought that was what she was doing-she kept getting distracted during her recent calls. “What?”

“You’re making us look bad,” Tanaka remarked, face stunned.

“Uh…”

“What kind of toys are you giving them?” Kinoshita cut in, shoving Tanaka aside with a flat look aimed at his yearmate.

“Amigurumi.” He considered them. “Do you want to see them?”

Multiple faces brightened, the more excitable members standing. “Yeah!”

“You already made them?” Ennoshita asked, helping him up. 

Tobio opened his mouth, then hesitated. “Uh, I don’t… I mean…” He pursed his lips as he headed upstairs to Miwa’s previous room, now a storage/guest room. “Restraint… isn’t really in my dictionary.”

Hinata and Noya squealed at all the amigurumi animals on the bed, the dresser, and any other flat surface that wasn’t the floor. Well, he had a couple large ones that were on the floor, but the medium and small sized animals were off the floor. 

“Kageyama-san, when did you have the time to do all these?” Yamaguchi inquired, staying back by the door as the rest of the teens got closer looks.

He shrugged, leaning against the door frame. “All year. I start a bit before the regular New Year, stopping whenever I need to practice or do school work. I do take care of myself,” he quickly added when Sugawara whipped his head towards him. “And Hichika sends the twins over when she thinks I need a break along with the Saotomes coming over and the Oshiros pop by sometimes when we don’t meet on a jog. The Oshiros live across the street.”

Yamaguchi tilted his head. “You get along with your neighbors?”

His head bobbed. “They babysat me whenever Miwa-noona and Grandpa couldn’t. I’ve been returning the favor when they need it.”

Sugawara latched onto him with a coo. “You’re such a good kid,” he gushed, patting his head.

Tobio looked at him, brows furrowed. “They know where I keep my house key and the kids tend to come in when their parents think I’m doing something stupid. Or when Aiku-noona and I are up to something like last year. I still have no idea where they got the chickens.”

“Chickens?” Yamaguchi and Sugawara stared at him.

“Live chickens. No farms are nearby either.” A thought struck. Did they steal them from old lady Mihoto? Her son tended to bring chickens to the neighborhood during the summer to show the neighborhood kids and it had been summer when they filled his kitchen with chickens. He spoke again, distracted. “Noya-san, I saw that.”

The libero jolted, looking sheepish while he pulled a parrot amigurumi from his shirt. Ennoshita flicked his forehead as punishment.

“If you really want one, I can make you one. Just don’t take it from there- _ Tsukishima _ .” He stared flatly at the blond while Yamaguchi began giggling. Tobio could  _ see _ the dinosaur peeking from his shirt. Throwing his hands up, Tobio let out a loud sigh. “Text me the animal you want and I’ll make it! Just stop messing with those ones.”

His shoulders drooped as Hinata and Noya latched onto him with glee. They were ridiculous! 

At least he didn’t mention that other tradition. They’d ask to do it here if he knew them well enough. And he really didn’t want to. It was a messy tradition that required panache and-they did not have that.

A smile tugged his lips upwards as he looked at the chatting teens in the room and started back downstairs. They had absolutely no panache-and that was the way he preferred it.


End file.
